I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high specific energy batteries having lithium as the negative active material and including an electrolyte in which the solvent is an aprotic composition. The invention relates particularly to a positive active material for such batteries.
II. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,970, issued to Y. Jumel on Apr. 19, 1977 and assigned to the assignee of the present application, describes lithium batteries of which the positive active material comprises, among others, the oxide of lead known as minium (or red lead) and having the formula Pb.sub.3 O.sub.4.